


Turns out there's more than one hidden world

by Nickstarz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season 1 (Trollhunters), crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstarz/pseuds/Nickstarz
Summary: A routine call turns into.. well something when Jim stumbles upon a cavern inhabited by something that isn't trolls.





	1. A rocky start

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while, not sure what to do with it but I wanna get this au idea out there.

Trolls living underground had been one thing, a vast cavernous society built entirely around the gigantic sunset crystal, the heartstone. Jim had been blown away by the many outposts and shops pieced together creatively with various bits of junk. Everything seemed to snake around, over and even under the various geode pillars and bridges.

 

This, was something else entirely.

 

This hidden world had a ceiling so high up that there were misty rain clouds gathered up there. He had only heard of such a thing on some obscure facts site that noted some warehouse that required raincoats  _ indoors _ !

 

Not only did the geode pillars were embedded with crystals, but some luminescent life form grew on it. Not only were they just pillars, these things were an avenue of giants! He was also pretty sure that some deep sea coral was growing on the boulders, in the nooks, the crannies. The very terrain bled an alien world of an imitation of sea life, with the skin being the various crystals that would’ve made Blinky and ARGGGH!!!’s eyes pop with astonishment.

 

However they weren’t there with him, the collapse in the tunnels earlier had certainly made sure of that. Toby, who had been resting on ARGGGH!!!’s shoulders had been held back too. 

 

_ This was just supposed to be another response to a call! How did it turn out like this!? _ Jim wondered as he stole behind another impossible large crystal.

  
  


Above all what was most perplexing about the hidden world, apart from the enormous stalagmites, was the inhabitants.

 

Another one of them flew by him with a thundering whoosh, the breath caught in his throat with the sudden realization of just how close it had been.

 

_ A dragon. _

 


	2. Troubles nestles in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Remember when I said that I didn't have any clue what to do with hat one-shot?
> 
> :)

'What the-'

 

The words just barely tumbled out before an earth shattering shriek rang out. He put his hands to his ears in vain to muffle the banshee wails.

 

Another dragon whooshed by, this time he was sure that the beast had seen him. However it didn't so much as glance back at him. He dared to rise from behind the boulder. Slow and steady, the dragons didn't seem interested in the obvious snack. 

 

Jim clambered up the boulder, now spotting the commotion down in the furthest depths of the crystal lined hole, where a heavy mist lingered like ghosts. He couldn't make out what was going on, he could only hear the multitudes of desperate cries rising in a crescendo.

 

He leapt down to the ground, dispersing the weight in a roll. And chased after the cacophony of noise.

  
  


Perhaps it had been pure luck that he dragons hadn't noticed him after all. For as he sprinted, further and further down into the belly of the beast, one dragon's blue eyes locked onto him. The pupils dilating into slits as it shifted its course towards the boy.

  
  


Jim only noticed the speeding dragon when the plasma blast grazed his hair. He turned back. Then his eyes drifted up. And there his pursuer roared from a few feet in the air.

 

The Fury was of a foggy dusk on a winter's morning. Various greys gradiated and melded into a swirling mass with wings and teeth. The only stark feature that gave the dragon a tangible form rather than a ghost, was the electric blue eyes, so sharp that they struck like lightning.

 

The boy darted into the yawning crack, calling he Amuet off so he could shimmy in better.

 

He dared to catch his breath as the gnashing teeth were mere meters away from his nose. The dragon stepped back, eyes still icy and pounced up.

 

Jim's eyes followed the dragon as it disappeared behind rock. However, to his horror, he saw that there was a wider opening on top.

 

He barreled his way through the narrow runway of a cave. The claustrophobic walls squeezing the air right from his lungs. The dragon's head lunged down, snapping at his head. 

 

Jim grazed his joints against the sharp walls, but he didn't flinch. Stumbling a bit from the sheer adrenaline rushing through his veins he desperately clawed his way through another opening.

 

He flopped down onto sandy ground. Aggravating his knees and shins, the white hot needles of pain made him crumple. Jim hissed through gritted teeth as he forced himself up.

 

The cave was dimly lit by a warm orange hue. He heard muffled frantic wing flaps from above, his breath hitched. He snapped his gaze up.

 

There were slits carved into the rocky ceiling above, like giant claw marks. There were blurry shapes rapidly blocking out the light. The clawing. The growling. The scratching of dirt and rock. Suddenly Jim found himself as a mouse in a lion's den.

 

Something hissed in the darkness. Like a whisper right next to his ear.

 

Jim didn't dare breath. He froze as something in the walls shifted.

 

He stumbled back. Sword and armour summoned. Nearly toppling over a rock. A strangely smooth and oval shaped rock.

 

He strained his eyes in the dimness and finally deciphered the odd shapes poking out of the ground.

 

_ Eggs!  _ He finally clicked. Hundreds of them. Possibly even thousands of them! The dragons above weren't after him! They were trying to get to their babies.

 

A few loose rocks fell. The wall bulged and split like something was hatching from out of the wall. Jim readied his sword.

 

'Can't believe Blinky calls a Sand Wyrm a "routine call."' Jim bitterly muttered as the wall started to give way.

 


End file.
